Talk:Fencer
BG Wiki and the below noted tests state 3 tiers, but I think bst at alla has shown where tier 2 actually is. There is a 30 tp return for fencer for a level 90 bst. It looks like tp return for the tiers are as follows: tier 1: 20 TP tier 2: 30 TP tier 3: 40 TP tier 4: 45 TP http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/forum.html?fjob=8;mid=1298635397162868956;page=2#m1306996576258559762 --Levitikus 09:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Does this work when wielding a 2-handed weapon? Or is it only when you're using a 1-handed weapon and not dual-wielding? --Kyrie 13:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) From the specific wording SE used-- "when wielding with the main hand only" --I'd guess the effect does not apply when dual-wielding OR using a 2-handed weapon. Think the idea of this is kind of targeted to using a 1-handed weapon + shield. --Almont 04:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Friend of mine used Raiden Thrust to test for TP Bonus on 2-handed weapons (without a strap.) He got no TP bonus. I think it's safe to say it doesn't work for 2-handed weapons. --FFXI-Armando 22:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ^--tester in question. Methodology: War/sam 76. Polearm (IR lance) equipped with nothing in Sub slot. Fighting weak mobs in West Ronfaure. @300% tp, Raiden thrust dealt 383 damage 3 times out of 3 (magic WSs are exceedingly consistent). @291 TP twice, damage was 372 both times. Ergo, 2-handed weapons do not gain a TP bonus effect. All WS were used on rabbits. Editing the main page to reflect this. --Rep-o 22:25, June 28, 2010 (UTC) quote = CDF @ BlueGartr Forum Level 69 Ul'hpemde (AGI 65) Own DEX: 64 Point estimate: 802/5628 - .09 = .0525 Interval estimate: (.04346734, .06190854) (95% confidence level) Technically, a 6% bonus cannot be ruled out based on this sample alone. I also did not check to see if the critical hit rate bonus is constant (no dependence on dDEX). Spirits Within damage can be observed to determine the TP bonus, which is 40 (which can easily be verified or refuted by others). Conclusion: Fencer = 5% critical hit rate bonus (given 9% critical hit rate floor), 40 TP bonus for weapon skills based on Spirits Within damage return./quote --Masamunai 07:56, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I got the estimate for the critical hit rate bonus and deduced the TP bonus value, but I forgot to mention that I obtained that info for WAR75. I just want to point out that for job traits in general, "the degree of mastery will increase in stages" (SE's words) after the level at which the trait is first learned (example: Dual Wield). It's possible that WAR has a higher level of Fencer at level 80 than BST does at level 80 (the level at which BST first acquires Fencer).--Anti-sense 17:51, June 29, 2010 (UTC) With the methodology I described above to disprove Fencer's effects on 2-handed weapons, I also tested: sword with nothing equipped in sub slot, sword + shield, and sword+sword (I had to change to /nin for this test and re-take 300% values, of course). Conclusion: Fencer activates when using a one-handed weapon, a one-handed weapon + shield, but NOT while dual wielding. WS used: Seraph Blade. Being an elemental WS vs level 0-1 mobs, this is actually an easier WS to get results with than Spirits Within. --Rep-o 20:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) MattOfLakshmi, please show where are the tests proving the existence of those Fencer tiers you put on main page (and without verification tags) ? Also for being one of those who made the initial critrate tests for the formula @ BlueGartr, i know Fencer @ war75 critrate is 9% so MINUS THE FLOOR NATURAL critrate of 5% => Fencer = 4%, and not 9% like you put on main page... please learn to read CDF's tests posted on this same page. Same for TPbonus, CDF clearly tested it being +40TP, so again where are tests showing it can go higher up to 50TP ?? Such assertions without tests are what destroys wiki's reputation...Masamunai 08:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ravager's Cuisses +1 Tested fencer out with these on and it seems to add only a 20% tp bonus. Tested using mistral axe at 10% intervals, with the obvious knowledge that war get fencer innately; 150%, 140%, 130%, 120%, 110%. Below 140% dmg dropped by 200+.--Kaisuko 20:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Stacking with Martial Sword will it stack with other TP bonus effects such as the one in Martial Sword? I would assume so since things such as savagery stacks with martial weapons.--Kaisuko 17:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) 'Hand to Hand weapon' Has anyone tested this using Hand to Hand weapons? Probably doesn't have any effect on it, but it is technically not a 2 handed weapon or dual wielding.--Sylvane 03:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) * This probably doesn't work on Hand to hand because you are technically dual wielding the weapon in your main hand. (it's why you lose a hit when you throw on a shield). It also means it SHOULD work if you slap on a shield, in theory Orenwald 20:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) * Fencer ONLY works on 1H weapons, so H2H will not be affected. It doesn't matter if Footwork (with MNK/WAR 90) or shields are used to lower the number of attacks. --Seedling 10:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Does this in any way affect Ranged WS? Has anyone tested this ability for WAR/RNG or RNG/WAR? The game description is vague enough that it is possible.--Mrguru 17:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) This is the same question im asking, can RNG/WAR with a single weapon get the bonus' on range attacks. The game description is vague.